


I don't think so, buddy.

by NienteZero



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ARGH, Age of Ultron spoilers, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, I reject your reality and substitute my own, Spoilers, because seriously wtf, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienteZero/pseuds/NienteZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Bruce and Natasha goes differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't think so, buddy.

Bruce ran into Natasha as he was on his way to rescue her. She looked battered, but determined.

"I thought you were being held prisoner," Bruce said, as he looked her over. 

"I picked the lock as soon as Ultron left the party," she explained as she took his hand and ran out of the building.

"Wait, uh," Bruce stopped, pulling Natasha up short. He looked her in the eye and told her that he couldn't risk transforming into his destructive alter ego around civilians. 

Natasha's expression was softly empathetic as he talked about not letting the monster in him loose around people who could be hurt. But her lips pressed tightly together and her brow wrinkled as he kept talking.

"Hold on a second," Natasha said, "Let me stop you right there. You think I'm going to walk away from my team, out friends, and a fight for the world, because you think I've done enough? Bruce, I adore you, but that is some patronizing bullshit. That is not a cute look on you."

Natasha leaned forward to brush Bruce's hair off his face gently.

"Don't worry about me. I'm very good at what I do. I'll go and do my job, and then maybe we can talk."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a stressful day, then I went to see AoU. By the time this scene rolled around I thought I was accidentally daydreaming badfic. Please feel free to tell me if you actually liked that characterization and why. I'm open to discussion. But it made me want to tear my hair out a bit. I liked the film mostly, though!


End file.
